(Minhyun-Aron) My Love
by ArdioElfas
Summary: Aku memimpikan masa itu lagi. Sudah beberapa kali ini terjadi ketika aku merindukannya. Tak terasa 6 tahun sudah terlewati bersama dengan kenangan tentang gadis yang kusukai itu.


cast: Minhyun - girl , Aron - boy , Ren & Baekho

genre: Romance, switch gender

*All is Aron's POV*

* * *

"_Sekeras apa pun aku mencoba, aku tetap tidak bisa melupakan bayangan __gadis__ itu. Karena saat itulah pertama kalinya aku merasakan getar cinta, ya..walau kata orang yang lebih tua adalah cinta-monyet, tapi aku pikir yang aku alami ini berbeda__."_

Hidupku diselimuti oleh awan gelap. Sejak itu aku menjadi anak yang pendiam dan lebih suka menyendiri. Karena sikapku lah akhirnya teman-teman menjauhi aku. Dan dalam keadaanku yang dirundung pilu inilah, gadis itu, Minhyun, datang menyelamatkan aku yang terjebak jauh di dasar lembah kekelaman. Beruntunglah dia sekelas denganku. Dia orang yang sangat unik. Auranya begitu cerah dan hangat. Setiap orang yang ada didekatnya pasti merasa senang. Aku melihat dengan siapa saja ia berbicara. Mereka yang kala itu berbincang dengan Minhyun selalu menampilkan senyum lebar sambil mata yang disipitkan.

Sampai pada suatu saat, dijam istirahat sekolah, hanya aku yang berada dikelas dengan Minhyun sedangkan yang lainnya pergi ke kantin. Aku tau ia sedang tidur, ia menaruh kepalanya diatas meja dan melipat kedua tangannya. Kepalanya menghadap ke arah kiri, tepat kearahku. Momen itu benar-benar membuat rasa penasaranku semakin memuncak. Pada saat tertidur saja ia dapat menarik perhatian orang yang melihatnya! Kemudian aku menghampirinya. Aku memperhatikan wajahnya yang sedang berada dialam mimpi. Dia begitu cantik, populer, dan tentunya...sangat hangat.

"apa kau sangat menyukai wajahku?" katanya sambil masih memejamkan mata. Aku terkaget mendengar ucapannya. Ternyata ia tau bahwa aku memperhatikannya? Aku sungguh malu sekali!

Ia membuka kelopak matanya dan menatapku. Aku pun berkata: "siapa yang suka?! Aku hanya sedang lewat dan ingin pergi ke kantin."

Sekarang ia sudah dalam posisi duduk yang benar, tapi ia terus menghujamku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya yang membuatku gugup.

"ingin pergi ke kantin ya? Bukankah kau selama ini tidak bereaksi terhadap siapa pun dan apa pun yang dilakukan orang-orang disekitarmu? Kau tau, terjebak dalam suatu masalah dan tak mampu untuk keluar dari masalah tersebut adalah hal yang sangat mengerikan, lebih mengerikan dari kau ditolak orang yang kau sukai." Mendengar ucapan yang sangat dewasa terlontar dari bibirnya, mataku langsung terbelalak. Orang ini tidak seperti yang lainnya. Aku rasa kehidupanku tak akan sama lagi.

Perlahan aku mulai merajut tali pertemanan diantara kita. Hari demi hari ku lewati penuh dengan senyuman bersamanya. Aku dapat merasakan diriku yang dulu mulai muncul. Aku kembali aktif dan teman-teman yang lainpun sepertinya merindukan diriku yang sesaat menghilang. Aku bisa seperti ini berkat dia. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Minhyun dan nasehat-nasehatnya setiap hari yang selalu mengiang ditelingaku.

Tetapi yang kutakutkan pun terjadi. Perasaan yang semula hanya sebagai teman tumbuh melebihi batasnya. Aku menyukainya! Meskipun begitu, aku tidak berani mengatakannya. Karena Minhyun seorang yang populer bahkan dikalangan kakak kelas. Semua murid perempuan disekolahku berebut untuk menjadi orang yang spesial dihati Minyun. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang berwajah tampan, pintar, dan mempunyai keahlian dibidangnya masing-masing seperti melukis, bermain musik, dll. Namun, yang aku tau, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang diterima oleh Minhyun.

Siang itu aku menerima telfon dari kakak kelasku. Aku terhentak mendengar pertanyaannya.

"hei, apa kau ada hubungan spesial dengan Minhyun?"

"t-tidak, aku hanya berteman dengannya."

"apa kau menyukainya?"

"..."

"hei, aku tanya apa kau menyukainya?!"

"aku... tidak menyukainya."

"baiklah kalau begitu."

Entah mengapa setelah menerima telfon dari kakak kelas itu perasaanku jadi tidak tenang. Keesokan harinya, saat aku sedang berjalan menuju kelas melalui koridor sekolah, aku mendengar berita bahwa Minhyun berpacaran dengan seorang kakak kelas. Pikiranku otomatis langsung menerka-nerka kalau kakak kelas yang berpacaran dengan Minhyun adalah orang yang menelfonku kemarin. T-tapi, kenapa dia menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu? Apa Minhyun mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya?

Semenjak itu juga lah aku tidak pernah lagi berbicara ataupun bertegur-sapa dengan Minhyun. Ia seperti menghindar, dan aku pun menghindarinya. Aku sangat menyukainya, tapi aku sadar orang yang ia sukai yaitu kakak kelas tersebut. Aku tidak punya hak untuk bersikap egois seperti ini. Aku ingin terbangun dari mimpi ini!

...

"aku kira kau akan mati karena bermimpi, kalau begitu aku akan langsung menghubungi cinta pertamamu di masa SMA itu." cela Baekho kepadaku.

Aku memimpikan masa itu lagi. Sudah beberapa kali ini terjadi ketika aku merindukannya. Tak terasa 6 tahun sudah terlewati bersama dengan kenangan tentang pria yang kusukai itu. Kini aku seorang mahasiswa yang menekuni fakultas Sastra Jepang. Aku suka membaca manga atau komik. Dan Baekho adalah teman terbaikku yang pernah ku miliki. Ia satu jurusan denganku, tetapi ia sudah ingin cepat-cepat magang ke Jepang dan akan berangkat 1 bulan lagi. Aku juga mempunyai keinginan yang sama seperti Baekho, tapi aku rasa belum saatnya bagiku untuk meninggalkan Korea. Masih ada yang harus aku selesaikan.

"ahh..kepalaku sedikit sakit." Erangku sambil menyentuh kepalaku yang terasa pening.

"oh ya, tadi ku lihat ada pesan tuh di i-phonemu." Ucap Baekho yang menggandeng tasnya.

"pesan dari siapa?" katanya lagi.

Tanpa menunggu lama aku menekan tombol Open dan ternyata pesan dari teman SMA-ku Ren yang mengingatkan akan berlangsungnya acara Reuni SMA kelasku. Ini menegangkan sekali. Reuni SMP kelasku, kelas 12- IPA1, kelasku dulu bersama Minhyun. Hari itu akhirnya tiba.

Baekho mengawasi hapeku dan rupanya ia juga ikut membaca pesan dari Ren.

"waaw, jadi ga sabar besok nih ya mau ketemu pujaan hati? Kaya apa ya dia sekarang? Tambah cantik atau tambah jelek? Hehe.." Baekho memang paling rajin kalau meledekku. Padahal sendirinya ia pun belum punya pacar.

"kau itu kalau bicara jangan sembarangan! Sudah ah, aku mau pulang." Menghindari Baekho sejauh mungkin adalah jurus yang jitu. Kalau tidak, wajahku pasti langsung memerah karena ia terus menggodaku tentang masa lalu.

Reuni SMA kami diadakan di sebuah kafe. Ren sudah mengurus semuanya dari sebulan sebelumnya. Ini pertama kalinya kami bertemu kembali, walaupun ada beberapa yang tidak dapat hadir tapi aku sangat senang bisa melihat wajah-wajah teman SMA-ku yang dulu lugu sekarang begitu berubah drastis.

Dia tidak ada. Aku mencari-cari sosoknya tapi sepertinya ia tidak hadir. Aku sedikit kecewa, padahal ini kesempatanku untuk beretemu dengannya setelah sekian lama kita tidak berjumpa. Apa yang menghalanginya? Apa dia terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya? Aku tidak ingin ambil pusing.

Acara reuni kami pun berjalan dengan lancar. Kami benar-benar menikmati suasana keakraban yang terjalin malam itu. Tawa dan canda menghiasi ruangan yang sudah kami pesan. Meskipun bahagia, aku tetap merasa ada yang kurang. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Tapi kenapa dia mengabaikan acara reuni yang mempertemukan kami? Apa dia tidak ingin bertemu denganku?

"Aron, ada apa denganmu? Apa acaranya tidak menyenangkan?" aku tidak sadar ternyata Ren mendekatiku dan berbicara denganku.

"ah, tidak..acaranya meriah sekali. Aku suka." Jawabku agak sedikit kaku.

"ah, aku tau! Kau pasti gelisah karena Minhyun tidak datang. Betul, bukan? Ayo mengaku saja. Hehe" candanya sambil menyenggol sikutku beberapa kali karena aku tidak menjawabnya.

Dengan tersipu aku mengatakannya. "iya. Apa kau tau mengapa ia tidak hadir?" tanyaku serius.

"dia..." belum selesai Ren menyempurnakan kalimat perkataannya seseorang menjawabnya.

"aku disini." Kata orang itu.

"ah itu dia! Minhyun kau telat 1 jam! Apa kau tidak tau Aron gelisah menunggumu?! Dasar kau tukang telat!"oceh Ren seketika itu juga saat ia melihat Minhyun sudah datang.

"Ren! Ucapanmu berlebihan, aku tidak segelisah yang kau katakan. Kau, tau?!" bantahku dengan cepat. Aku tidak mau Minhyun melayang ke angkasa sedangkan aku malu karena perkataan Ren.

"sudahlah, kalian gunakan momen ini untuk berbincang-bincang. 6 tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk kalian berpisah. Aku akan mengurus anak-anak yang lainnya." Ujar Ren yang melemparkan handuk kecil pada Minhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan kami di atap kafe berdua.

...

Aku sungguh gugup dan tidak tau mau mulai pembicaraan dari mana. Untunglah Minhyun adalah orang yang asik, jadi tanpa terlihat kikuk ia mengajakku kembali ke masa dulu SMA. Mengenang semua yang pernah terjadi, dan kelucuan-kelucuan kami ketika masih memakai seragam putih biru. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan kepada Minhyun. Aku menyimpan rasa penasaran ini sejak lama. Aku ingin mengetahui kebenarannya. Lalu aku pun memberanikan diri bertanya pada gadis itu.

"kau ingat, dulu saat SMA kau pernah berpacaran dengan seorang kakak kelas kita?"

"tentu. Ada apa?"

"ada seorang kakak kelas yang menelfonku waktu itu, dia menanyakan hubunganku denganmu. Dia juga bertanya apa aku suka padamu atau tidak. Apa dia adalah pacarmu? Kakak kelas yang sama dengan orang yang menelfonku?"

"iya.."

"tapi kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu kepadaku? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya? Kalau ia suka padamu, kenapa tidak langsung mengatakannya?"

"bodoh...apa kau sebodoh itu?"

"a-apa maksudmu?"

"aku menyukaimu. Sejak dulu...itu sebabnya aku meminta dia menanyakannya padamu, tapi ternyata kau hanya menganggapku sebagai teman. Dan itu juga yang membuatku jengkel. Aku dulu masih penuh dengan emosi. Setelah tau ternyata kau menganggapku hanya sebagai teman, aku pun memutuskan untuk berpacaran dengan kakak kelas itu dan menjauhimu..."

"a-apa? K-kau menyukaiku? Sejak dulu?"

"ya. Aku minta maaf karna sudah menyakiti hatimu. Aku menghindarimu karna aku ingin melupakanmu. Tetapi, sampai detik ini, aku bahkan belum bisa menghapus bayangmu dari fikiranku. Aku selalu bermimpi bertemu denganmu. Aku ingin mengatakan perasaanku padamu, tapi aku tidak tau info apapun tentangmu sampai Ren mengadakan reuni ini. Kau tau selama 1 bulan aku menyiapkan diri matang-matang untuk berani menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Hehe"

...

Aku memeluknya. Mendekapnya erat dan menangis di pundaknya. Aku tidak mengira reuni ini akan sangat berkesan. Aron yang dingin dan cuek mengungkapkan seluruh perasaannya kepadaku. 6 tahun penantianku selama ini tidak berakhir menyedihkan. Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata aku sangat bahagia malam itu. Mengetahui bahwa ia juga menyukaiku sungguh sebuah anugrah. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi Minhyun. Sudah cukup masa-masa kelam diantara kita. Sekarang yang akan ada hanyalah kebahagiaan.

"aku juga menyukaimu, kau tau?! Tapi aku tidak mengatakannya karna kau terlalu cuek jadi aku takut kau akan menolakku dulu. Andai saja dulu aku tau kau juga menyukaiku aku tidak harus menunggu selama ini bukan?" ucapku sambil tetap memeluk Minhyun.

Minhyun tertawa dalam pelukanku. Begitu indah dan membuatku tenang. "haha Aron, kau tidak berubah. Aku sangat mencintaimu...tapi biar bagaimanapun, aku bersyukur karna penantian kita tidak sia-sia. Aku benar-benar bersyukur...terimakasih Tuhan."

**-END-**

* * *

**well, akhirnya bikin FF MinRong couple **

**mian kalau agak gak jelas, tapi ini pengalaman pribadi XD**

**FF ini special buat author sebelah... err, happy 8th monthsary yaa..  
**

**always love you more and more **


End file.
